vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
July 2010
Pyrotastic Celebration Join everyone for the 4th of July Pyrotastic Celebration! It's big, it's exciting, it's time to celebrate Independence and Freedom! Racing, the new Go-Tiki line of Swimsuits and Summer Outfits, evening gowns, evening balls and amazing new fireworks displays! Don't miss this Pyrotastic Celebration! Our 4th of July celebration kicks off on Friday July 2nd with our Motor Sports 4th of July Racing Extravaganza! We've had our paving machines working overtime getting the Raceways ready for this 4th of July celebration! New tracks mean new races and new trophies! There will be two race categories, modified and stock. If you race with your car tricked out with performance boosting equipment, you will automatically be entered in the modified category! If you race without any mods, you will be entered in the stock category! Awards for Modified Racers Friday July 2nd Modified Races The Top 10 times for Friday will receive the GatorByte Racing Disk Brake System. These reduce stopping distances, thus improving cornering and reducing lap times! Saturday July 3rd Modified Races The Top 10 times will receive a RumbleBase Custom Exhaust System with exclusive back pressure reduction! Sunday July 4th Pyrotastic Race Day The Top 10 times will receive the PyroCharger SuperCharger Kit which will definitely kick your engine up a notch with flame injection and a spectacular burnished stainless finish. This magnificent piece of equipment can boost your performance by as much as 45%! 1st through 3rd place trophies (Modified Division) First Place Finisher receives! * First Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Modified Pin * First Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Modified Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Modified Pin * Second Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Modified Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Modified Pin * Third Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Modified Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Awards for Stock Racers Friday July 2nd Stock Races The Top 10 times for Friday CatGrip Tires! With these CatGrip Tires you will have improved acceleration and perfect grip in the curves. Their unique tread and design are created especially for the racing circuits and their tough steel cords mean that you won't experience a blow out during a critical race! Saturday July 3rd Stock Races The Top 10 times will receive The ThunderMaster 3000 which has been designed based on the latest technological breakthroughs. You will discover improvements in acceleration and passing power.! Sunday July 4th Pyrotastic Race Day The Top 10 times will receive the UltraFlow Supercharger Kit This Satin Finished supercharger includes everything needed to enhance power up to 40%! 1st through 3rd place trophies (Stock Division) First Place Finisher receives! * First Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Stock Pin * First Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Stock Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Stock Pin * Second Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Stock Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Stock Pin * Third Place VFK 4th of July Weekend Racing Pyrotastic Stock Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Go-Tiki Collection What better way to start our Pyrotastic celebration than with new swimwear and summer outfits for Splashtastic! Whether it is lounging by the pool, showing off your talents on the high dive, splashing on the Tiki Tiles or just relaxing in the TikiTropics, the new swimwear is perfect for fun in the sun! Going out on a hot summer evening just got a whole lot cooler with our new Go-Tiki collection. Go-Tiki just made summer a lot hotter and the nights a lot cooler! The Go-Tiki Collection will be available in the Inland Ocean Shop in Splashtastic starting Saturday July 3rd at 7:00 am pacific time (10:00 A.M. eastern time). 4th of July Pyrtotastic Ball Our Pyrotastic Ball is a great way to celebrate Independence, Freedom and the Joy of Summer! The Pyrotastic Ball will start at 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) and last until 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) on July 3rd, 2010! There will also be a Pyrotastic Ball on Sunday afternoon, July 4th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) Watch for the new outfits and attire for the Pyrotastic Ball! You won't want to miss picking up your exclusive Party Favors at the end of the Pyrotastic Ball! Pyrotastic Fireworks Display Saturday and Sunday evenings, July 3rd and 4th will feature our new Pyrotastic Fireworks Display. Pyrotastic means bigger, better and lots of surprises, you won't want to miss this! Pyrotastic Celebration Racing - Friday! GatorByte Braking System is the award for today! The racetrack will be updated until 8:00 A.M. Pacific time (11:00 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day Lap Leaders: Pyrotastic Celebration Racing - Friday - Modified! Fastest 20 times: 1. Bionicle_Hero 00:19.776 2. Flamanette 00:19.872 3. Flamanar 00:19.998 4. Poorbe 00:23.211 5. Squeeky 00:25.147 6. Mjairness 00:25.503 7. mr.king.man 00:25.632 8. Tomorrow 00:25.779 9. Thisbe 00:30.464 10. Yana 00:30.618 11. GoticBlackdragon 00:31.11 12. AlliBe 00:31.158 13. Anotherbe 00:31.272 14. DJROXSOCKS 00:31.544 15. Penelope 00:32.24 16. Argoace 00:34.193 17. Dalben 00:34.672 18. Ormonddude 00:34.98 19. bobjbobj 00:35.238 20. aceheroace 00:35.441 Pyrotastic Celebration Racing - Friday - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Kettle.Chips 00:31.005 2. Sundae 00:31.105 3. Snorkels 00:31.203 4. Insomnia 00:31.297 5. Guest167388 00:31.308 6. Sherbet 00:31.368 7. Gelato 00:31.501 8. Bootstrap 00:31.626 9. Eldrad 00:31.653 10. Guest783277 00:31.66 11. DragonLady 00:31.709 12. Whome 00:31.789 13. Guest623879 00:31.806 14. LittleLara 00:31.902 15. Guest193762 00:31.912 16. Guest832887 00:31.967 17. Ducky 00:31.988 18. Lemon_Tart 00:32.268 19. Guest529104 00:32.364 20. Guest242560 00:32.417 21. Captain.Harkness 00:32.636 22. Guest363344 00:32.719 23. Guest307442 00:32.762 24. Guest18577 00:32.818 25. Guest14297 00:32.876 26. Guest474406 00:32.947 27. Guest17149 00:33.399 28. BaconLettuceTomato 00:33.412 29. Guest473132 00:33.525 30. VanillaCandle 00:34.186 Pyrotastic Celebration Racing - Saturday! RumbleBase Custom Exhaust System is the award for today! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Pyrotastic Celebration Racing - Saturday - Modified! Fastest 20 times: 1. Flamanar 00:18.784 2. Bionicle_Hero 00:18.945 3. Flamanette 00:18.952 4. Squeeky 00:19.277 5. infiinity 00:19.54 6. Poorbe 00:22.355 7. Tomorrow 00:23.523 8. Mjairness 00:24.015 9. mr.king.man 00:24.352 10. Yana 00:29.037 11. Thisbe 00:29.057 12. GoticBlackdragon 00:29.211 13. AlliBe 00:29.862 14. Arthon 00:33.177 15. Ormonddude 00:33.582 16. LegendZelda 00:33.824 17. AstroElric 00:34.298 18. Penelope 00:34.32 19. AstroGigiblue 00:34.969 20. Argoace 00:36.124 Pyrotastic Celebration Racing - Saturday - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Ducky 00:29.276 2. Lemon_Tart 00:29.351 3. Guest193762 00:29.36 4. Sherbet 00:29.624 5. Whome 00:29.651 6. Anotherbe 00:29.905 7. Guest363344 00:30.555 8. VanillaCandle 00:32.135 9. chriis 00:32.2 10. MandM 00:32.317 11. Guest127860 00:32.406 12. Guest208036 00:32.407 13. orangebleah 00:32.409 14. Guest212263 00:32.453 15. ExtremeScarySky 00:32.527 16. Guest473175 00:32.547 17. PureImagination 00:32.562 18. Guest916325 00:32.563 19. Guest209267 00:32.609 20. Guest756378 00:32.625 21. HulaFlower 00:32.656 22. Shellyfish 00:32.662 23. MrStitch 00:32.687 24. Ms_SnowWhite 00:32.688 25. Guest431096 00:32.703 26. monkeyboy 00:32.713 27. Insomnia 00:32.743 28. aceheroace 00:32.78 29. Guest566401 00:32.797 30. ExtremeSweetiePie 00:32.803 VFK Pyrotastic Racing - Sunday Times and Winners! Here are the results! Modified Races First Place awards go to: 1. Bionicle_Hero 00:19.625 2. Squeeky 00:19.626 3. Flamanar 00:19.682 4. Flamanette 00:19.771 5. infiinity 00:19.881 6. Mjairness 00:19.931 Second Place awards go to: 7. mr.king.man 00:20.14 8. Tomorrow 00:20.223 Third Place awards go to: 9. Aceboy_Alex 00:21.254 Pyrotastic Celebration Racing - Sunday - Modified! Fastest 20 times: 1. Bionicle_Hero 00:19.625 2. Squeeky 00:19.626 3. Flamanar 00:19.682 4. Flamanette 00:19.771 5. infiinity 00:19.881 6. Mjairness 00:19.931 7. mr.king.man 00:20.14 8. Tomorrow 00:20.223 9. Aceboy_Alex 00:21.254 10. Poorbe 00:25.01 11. Penelope 00:32.24 12. Yana 00:35.554 13. Ormonddude 00:36.974 14. GoticBlackdragon 00:37.461 15. MellowMoz 00:37.828 16. Gsterg 00:37.973 17. Arthon 00:38.047 18. SoBlue 00:38.78 19. AstroElric 00:41.293 20. Argoace 00:44.564 Stock Races First Place awards go to: 1. Thimble 00:26.568 2. sorasmemory 00:26.834 Second Place awards go to: 3. orangebleah 00:31.625 Third Place awards go to: 4. Cutiemorgan 00:32.597 Pyrotastic Celebration Racing - Sunday - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Thimble 00:26.568 2. sorasmemory 00:26.834 3. orangebleah 00:31.625 4. Cutiemorgan 00:32.597 5. Dragonnaire 00:33.543 6. Lemon_Tart 00:33.854 7. ExtremeScarySky 00:35.739 8. Whome 00:36.01 9. Ducky 00:36.412 10. HenWen 00:36.88 11. MandM 00:36.914 12. Wabbit_Season 00:36.917 13. ExtremeSweetiePie 00:36.938 14. chriis 00:36.972 15. BillyMays 00:37.021 16. CursedMonkeyQueen 00:37.05 17. Guest193762 00:37.059 18. Mariook 00:37.062 19. mr.king.man 00:37.13 20. SkateBrandonSkate 00:37.2 21. Stace 00:37.304 22. Noahbloo 00:37.315 23. aceheroace 00:37.435 24. Mr.Digital 00:37.476 25. PeppersGhost 00:37.482 26. monkeyboy 00:37.567 27. Dreaming 00:37.581 28. Joshers 00:37.683 29. Ashlie 00:37.78 30. bobjbobj 00:37.788 Pyrotastic Celebration Racing - Sunday! PyroCharger SuperCharger Kit is the award for today! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. VFK America the Beautiful Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 4th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 5th, 2010. Today is July 4th, Independence Day! On the Fourth of July 1895, a weekly church publication in Boston called "The Congregationalist." published a beautiful poem. The editor's introduction read: This "poem has the true patriotic ring pertinent to Fourth of July." Over a hundred Fourth of July's later, the author's words are not just an enhancement to the celebration but an essential part of its foundation. So today, let's explore the interesting history of one of the most widely known songs in the world, America the Beautiful! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Rocket Chair! VFK Surfing Fun Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 11th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 12th, 2010. Whether you've only dreamed of surfing, or you regularly pit your surfing skills against the awesome power of the ocean, surfing is a captivating sport. In the mid 1900's, surfing became a sensation with an entire culture growing up around riding the waves. Surfing music, surfing movies, and a special language became popular. So today, let's head for the beach and check out the fun world of surfing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Surf's Up Neon Sign! VFK Lifeguard Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 18th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 19th, 2010. When swimming became a popular recreation in the 1800's in the United States, and as water activity increased, so did the incidence of drowning. As a result, the need for organized rescue efforts led to the development of professional lifeguards trained to save people's lives. On today's quest, we are going to look at the history of the people trained to keep you safe at lakes and beaches, lifeguards! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Lifeguard Chair! VFK Pineapple Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 25th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 26th, 2010. The pineapple, or Ananas comosus, which is the pineapple's botanical name, is one of the most popular fruits in the world. Originally from South America, the pineapple received its name centuries ago. When European sailors first encountered and recorded the new fruit, they reported that "it had an abrasive, segmented exterior like a pine cone and a firm interior pulp like an apple." On today's quest, we are going to look at the delicious history of a favorite tropical fruit, the pineapple! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Pineapple Chair!